User talk:Chimeraman2
Missy Vespera Invite Vespera Invite RE:Battle of Vespera Although I would allow it, Jente 'Trohim outranks the lead of the lance,so I do not think it would work. I would suggest finding another member who has a spec ops group in Vespera, or create your own lance(which would be far easier). Ok, add him to T'sar, but make a new lance, a Spec Ops one for the legion, he will be in charge. SPARTAN-G214 I'd say theres not much wrong for him past the armour. SPARTAN-IIIs had SPI mark 2. Also, theres already a 'Hayabusa mark 2' in Necros era, as such, a second Hayabusa prototype that never entered production. However, all SPARTAN-II and IIIs were equipped with MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armour Mark VII (Ajax 013) of varying versions (par the prototypes). "Tagging" This seems to be something unnessacaryily complicated and problem fraught, its something easily sorted by member communication, and problems arise when members are gradually drawn into battles invovling more and more members. Grave's Legacy :) KAC- 21:51, 17 November 2008 (UTC) The Battle has begun! Official request Dear Chimeraman2, You are recieving this message becasuse your name is listed as one of the participants of the [[RP:The Grave's Legacy|roleplay The Grave's Legacy]]. Because of my recent dissocation from the project, please refrain from using the UNSC Department of Strategic Intelligence, the [[UNSC Meridian Rays|UNSC Meridian Rays]], Beah Schore, or any other element pertaining to Halo: Vector in any of your current or any of your future activities in pertinance to the RP. Thank for your for anticipated cooperation. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:08, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, and Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, Department of Surgery UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School, Department of Neuroscience & Cell Biology Rutgers University, School of Arts and Sciences S-III I took 'em out of the RP, it's much easier to control one character than the upwards of fourteen that I had ;P -- Sgt. johnson 17:10, 28 November 2008 (UTC) MJOLNIR VII MJOLNIR VII increases the reactions of users by three times and feels like a second skin and allows the user to smack missiles out of mid air, back flip onto tanks, dodge plasma fire like a character in the matrix dodges bullets and run at speeds that would make sports cars blush. I don't think he's going to need a out of production lightened prototype version, is he? Spartan Class II Taken from Talk:Yasmine_Zaman. Hence, the Spartan II Class II is considered a fanon (not quite a canon). Cheers.RC 21:03, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Wardog Invite RE: Huh? Dear Chim, A Covenant character might be interesting. Whatcha thinkin' 'bout? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 10:21, 9 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Dear Chim, I think that would be an extremely exceptional idea; I hadn't thought of it earlier either. Good job! It will tie in very well with the intended theme. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 13:03, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Your attitude Doesn't matter how it feels. If you keep doing stuff like that you will answer for it. This is a wikia. People will mess with your crap sooner or later. Deal with it.}} Wasting time isn't just about how many seconds you spend on it. It's about doing something pointless just because you have nothing better to do with your life. You'll find I show plenty of respect to others if they return the favour. And there are plenty who do. You'll also find there are plenty of "playful people" on this wiki that can make others laugh instead of irritating them. And unless you smarten up, you're going to annoy a lot more people than me, and unfortunately for you, those may happen to be administrators that could do very nasty things. But other than that, thank you for clearing that up. You seem to at least have the sense not to lash out and spam me with angry comments over this issue. I'm not one to hold grudges, and I suppose I was feeling rather spiteful upon coming across your message, so I guess I owe you an apology for the misunderstanding. I wish you good day as well. }}